A fluid turbine flow meter has a housing comprising a measurement chamber into which opens an inlet nozzle and an outlet nozzle, a turbine with blades and driven in rotation in the measurement chamber under the effect of the flow of fluid entering through the inlet nozzle and acting on the blades.
The fluid turbine flow meter also has a housing containing a counter for counting the number of revolutions of the turbine with which the latter is coupled, in the case of a dry counter, by a magnetic transmission, and, in the case of a flooded counter, by a mechanical transmission, and a transparent cover covering the counter.
The rotation axis of the turbine is displaced vertically between two axial end stops when the fluid flow rate exceeds a threshold value. The rotation axis of the turbine pivots on a first axial end stop for flow rates below the threshold value and on a second axial end stop for flow rates above the threshold value, which makes it possible to reduce the wear of the axial end stops and thus improve the performance levels of the meter throughout its life.
However, the use of these two axial end stops does not make it possible to reduce the friction on the centering bearing of the rotation axis in the measurement chamber.
There is a need to find a technical solution that makes it possible to reduce the friction of the rotation axis of the turbine on the centering bearing, particularly when the turbine is rotating at high speed, while ensuring that it is held by the axial end stops.